


Liberation

by ForgivenLilies



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Free Use, Group Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgivenLilies/pseuds/ForgivenLilies
Summary: Lyse finally finds a use and place to be after she rides the coattails of the WoL & Raubahn to victory.
Kudos: 7





	Liberation

**Author's Note:**

> Replaying Stormblood was... um, fun? Except for all the parts that featured Lyse and Ala Mihgo.  
> So here, I made her useful.  
> Enjoy.

The drinks were too sweet, too syrupy to have that much alcohol, Lyse had thought. She stumbled along the unfamiliar cobblestone alleyways of the markets of Ala Mhigo, her vision twisting and turning. She rested on the cooled lump of metal that was once a Magitek for a minute, hoping someone would pass by the leader of the resistance and direct her back to the partying. 

_ Some leader I am. _

She pushed the thought out of her mind. Tonight was for celebrating. Ala Mhigo was free! She stood upright, as best she could, and started wondering again. She saw a light in the distance, and light meant people, surely?

As she stumbled closer she could hear cheering and grunting and then… moaning? She could see the backs of four, no, five men. At first, in her haze, she thought they were leaning on a banquet table. Then, as she came closer, she could see that there, on the rough planks were two Hellsguard and three Highlander women in varying states of undress, legs spread. One of them was even tied to the table as the man in front of her humped her senseless. Surrounding them were a sea of faces, men and women. 

“Stop!” Lyse cried out. She grabbed one man by the arm who pushed her back, trying not to break his rhythm. “We’re better than this!”

“Oh dear…” A woman came and stood between her and the couple who she had obviously interrupted now. She was another highlander with a long pipe in one hand. “We  _ are _ celebrating our freedoms here.” She pointed the lit end of her pipe to a crudely scratched sign near the head of the table. 

**_Free use for all Ala Mhigans!_ **

Lyse was having a hard time getting the words to make sense. She read them aloud, twice, then turned to the woman who laughed. “We heard the commander of the resistance was a bit… slow.” She took a long, deep drag. “Come, celebrate with us.”

“I am not slow!” Lyse protested. “I just don’t understand!”

The woman sighed. “Any man or woman can come here and use our bodies for pleasure. No longer will those Garlean dogs take what we did not want to give.” She spat.

“Commander Hext!” A voice, one of the women on the table, her eyes wide in the dim light. “Join us!” It was a familiar face, a face that was fighting alongside her on the front lines. 

The crowd whispered her name, her title, some pointed. The chorus of ‘join us’ started to grow louder. Some of the women were standing now, they were pulling her onto the table.

“Just… for a minute.” 

_ A minute can’t hurt, right, Papalymo?  _

The woman with the pipe gently snapped the gold clasp that held the outer skirt in place and a hellsguard man was already pulling down her slacks. Lyse tried to bat back his hand, but one of the other women slid over to her and ran her hand along Lyse’s stomach and pulling her attention away with another drink. With a hesitant sip, the haze of the night started to consume her senses again. Before she knew it, she was completely nude!

“Commander Hext, have you ever had a man before?” Someone asked. The faces were getting foggier and foggier.

“Well, no…” Her mouth felt funny, like it didn’t move with her thoughts. She thought she heard laughter too. 

“Come now, good girl, lift those legs up.” Another voice floated past her. They pulled her to the end of the table, she felt people holding her by the knees, the shoulders, exposing her to the night air.

_ Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. _

“This might sting a bit, Commander.” A shadow was cast over her, but before Lyse had time to protest, the Hellsguard had already pressed the head of his cock into her entrance which made Lyse’s breath catch. “I ain’t getting anything in here without some help boys!” Lyse couldn’t tell where the hand came from, but someone started gently rubbing her clit, shooting pleasure through her. It was heightened by the alcohol and the excited voices surrounding her, and the slow and steady pressure of a Hellsguard cock pushing into her. She tried to flex her legs, but the hands holding them open held her tight and then, that cock decided slow and steady was a torturous pace, and rammed the remaining three inches right into her without warning. 

Lyse made a gasping sound, but her entire body felt warmed and full, she groaned as he pulled back, then caught her breath as he slammed back into her, head to hilt. There was cheering and shouting, voices all around her, but it was all background noise as Lyse rode pleasureful wave after wave that the Hellsguard was shooting through her. Each thrust made her cry out and hoped her lips were moving with her thoughts, begging for more, begging for things not to stop.

The Hellsguard grunted, starting to slow down. Lyse felt something hot pouring into her. It complimented the fullness but it wasn’t a replacement for the fevered bucking. “She’s tighter than an Uldahn’s coinpurse, twelve help me!”. The cock left, the shadow moved, but Lyse was still being held, her legs wide open still.

“...c-come back…” Lyse whispered.

The next shadow that approached wasn’t so gentle. Lyse could barely make out any details before his cock slid right into her. She cried out as he filled her up, lubricated by the man before her. Her head rolled back as the man over her grabbed at one of her breasts, pinching her nipple until she cried out. Lyse was absorbed in his thrusts and her pussy clung to him as he slid in and out. Again, just as she started to peak, he slowed down, his cum filling her up, leaving her warmed but begging, desperate for more. 

“Enjoyed your minute?” A deep voice asked. Lyse could barely shake her head. She needed to climax more than she ever needed before. She made a desperate mewling sound as she bucked her hips. Laugher erupted around her as she felt a length of rope being fitted around her bent back legs. 

From that moment on, Lyse was consumed with the lust of the moment. It was the fourth, or maybe the fifth, man that finally tipped her into the first orgasm of the night. She begged them to slow down for a minute, the pleasure dangerously close to pain, but the only thing she received in the end was a hearty slap across one breast and a rougher slamming. 

By the time the daylight started to break, there was quite a sight left in the dingy alleyway. A row of women were still in varying stages in undress, some of them with their knees tied together, their legs still open wide. Each of their well used pussies were sticky and dripping with the cum of the resistance. Their breasts were tender with kisses and pinches, heaving with heavy breaths still fresh from their last customers as fingers gently wiped cum-stained lips. In the mix was Lyse Hext, the plume of blond hair between her legs slicked down with cum and sweat. The leader of the resistance barely wanted to move and upset the cum of at least a half dozen men still inside her as someone came past and removed the bindings that had held her legs open all night. As each woman shifted, adjusted what little clothing they had, they spread out and vanished into the morning mist until the only one left was Lyse. 

She sat up slowly, letting a tiny, sad gasp escape her lips as cooled cum dripped down her leg. In the corner was the woman with the pipe from the night prior. 

“Enjoy yourself?” She laughed as she washed the remnants of the night away from the alley with a splash of water from a bucket nearby. “Come back anytime.”

  
  


Lyse spent her morning in a dreamlike daze. She shuffled back to her bunk with her dress barely clasped around her. After a quick wash, and a return to her usual outfit, she tried to push the memories of the night away and attend to the newly liberated Ala Mhigo. Everytime she stepped forward to speak to a group and issue a command, her mind snapped back into the prior night. Were any of these men the men who mounted her tied up body? Was that smirking man the one who pinched her clit until she shed a tear? The woman who refused to meet her gaze the one that quivered at the slightest touch in the night? 

Daylight faded into the night and Lyse threw herself into her bunk. She balled her hands into fists, unclenched, reclenhed. Her mind tossed and turned. She felt like the people listened to Raubahn, Naago, even Arenvald over her now that the punching had stopped. 

_ Papalymo, I could really use your guidance right now.  _

Lyse felt hot. Her mind wandered to the alleyway. She craved the fullness of the night before all of a sudden. 

_ No, no, no!  _

And she willed herself to sleep, though she tossed and turned, and woke up soaking wet.

__

And it happened for four days. The sunlight brought doubts on her abilities. The moonlight snared her with an unquenchable lust. 

**Author's Note:**

> (There might be more. I wrote more, but it's a disaster so I need to clean it.)


End file.
